Just Listen
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: "Despite his best efforts, he smiled. Not because of her stories, or the was she made him feel all goofy inside, but he smiled because for once, she opened up to him and for once, he got to just listen." The duo spends many countless nights together sharing stories and secrets. Auslly Drabble.


Authors Note: just a little Auslly drabble, I got my inspiration from the rainstorm that is currently happening. This is for my best friend, Ellie. (PoetryRebel) she is amazing and I dont know what I'd do without her, love you, Ellie.

Please review if you enjoyed, my multi chap updates will be up this weekend. I am now taking requests.

xoxo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Enjoy.

xXx

Sometimes it was the vibration of her phone that woke her up, opposed to her "can't do it without you" ringtone, and sometimes...well sometimes it was a gentle tapping noise on her window. Loud enough to wake her, but still quiet enough to ensure that she was the only one woken up.

It wasn't every night this would happen, however, it did happen quite frequently-especially after Austin's uncle had moved in. There was yelling all night sometimes and other times, the cops were called on them. Who would want to be in a household like that? He didn't, and Ally always thought that it was the reason he came to her. She was ever so slightly wrong.

He came to her for plenty of reasons.

May 28th, he came to her upset because his father was drunk and his mother was yelling at him. Austin Monica Moon had never let her see him cry before, not this night. He cried, and cried. Tears staining his cheeks, crying until he couldn't cry anymore. She sat in silence, letting him cry, and letting him tell her everything.

The next time he showed up was June 2nd. He was sleep deprived, and he hadn't slept in the past week. She listened to him talk. About school, friends, their partnership. He opened up to her, and she sat in silence, listening closely and hearing him out.

Other nights however, like June 14th, they just sat still, in silence. He was wet and cold, having just walked to her house in the pouring rain. In this case, they sat on the small ledge outside of her window-covered by a small canopy-and listened to the pitter patter of the rain. They sat closer to each other and shared a red velvet blanket, falling asleep just like that.

Some nights were just like that, if you were to take out the rain. They'd sit sharing a mug of hot chocolate, listening to nothing but silence and on the occasion, the pounding of each others hearts. Steady beat, almost like a drum.

There were nights where they would sit and listen to his IPod, and other nights where they wouldn't do anything at all.

It was one night in July when things with his family got worse. July 16th, to be exact. He had gone over once a week up until that point. She sat awake, not bothering to attempt sleep, because she knew she wouldn't get any. Austin had missed that days practice, and to make matters worse, he wouldn't answer any of her messages or calls. She sat awake hoping he would come. He never did.

Nor did he show the next day, or the next day, or even the day after that. It was Thursday, July 19th. And that night, she wasn't going to wait around.

Ally slipped on a pair of shoes and was out the window before you could say the words "elephant tractor pineapple". She darted across the street before approaching the beautifully lit house. She walked passed the mailbox, swiping her fingers across the word "Moon" before trekking up the driveway. She knew her way around the house, inside and out. She made her way towards the side of Austin's bedroom and climbed up the ladder he always left up. Peering into his window, she noticed to her surprise that he wasn't there. She made her way back down the ladder and around the house to where the tree house was. Sure enough, he was there.

"Austin?"Ally quietly called out.

"Ally? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. Why don't you come by anymore, are we still friends?" She asked quietly, playing with her hair, afraid of the answer.

"Ally," Austin chuckled, "I think we know it is a little bit more complicated than that."

"What on earth are you-" she began, but she was cut off by his two lips crashing against hers.

It was almost too cliche, him kissing her under the stars in the illuminating moonlight.

"Ally, I need to tell you something."

They both sat down and he took her hands.

He told her everything, from how much he loves her, to why he loves her. He even told her the things he loved most about her.

"I love you too, Austin." She breathlessly replied, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

This time she told him everything, about her feelings, about her life-just, everything. And for once, she opened up to him, and he sat quietly, as he listened.

He listened to the stories she told him, to the sound of her heartbeat and even the sound of the cool summer breeze, rustling leaves and branches. Austin listened to everything she had to say, even to the very last "I love you".

Despite his best efforts, he smiled. Not because of her stories, or the was she made him feel all goofy inside, but he smiled because for once, she opened up to him and for once, he got to just listen.


End file.
